Sudden Guardians
by isisthewolf
Summary: The Doctor is called upon to make a special delivery (Drax/OC) This is a one-shot that came to me sometime this morning.


"Well then, it's not too often I am called upon to do actual doctoring but here is the bouncing baby girl" The man in a blue blazer smiles sadly and hands a bundle of rags containing the infant over to the largest of the group. "It's a shame about the mother, turns out childbirth is still the third leading killer of women among many species and cultures, down where she was originally from that rings very true." With a sigh he wipes his hands clean on another rag handed him by the green female. "And the father, whe-". The woman cuts him off "Fallen in battle. He died valiantly but the child is without parents now."

The Doctor sighs once more "That is very unfortunate. Any ideas on who will raise this bundle of joy" He looks up, silently hoping that Gamora would not be the one to declare herself adoptive mother, not after how little compassion was stressed by her own adoptive father but the largest surprise came instead from the creature who's vines and branches are currently cradling the fragile newborn. "I am Groot."

"What, you can't take care of a baby ya idiot, what are you gonna feed it? Wood lice and bark beetles. We should sell it. " The raccoon looks around, ears down slightly "What, we can't guard the galaxy with that thing groping at Gamora's chest every moment and I don't know the first thing about diapering. Groot do you really think that you are prepared to wake up every time that thing screams at night? It puts us all at risk." The last bit came out more stressed than Rocket had intended.

"You are frightened of an infant? Rocket what you propose is disgusting, the buying and selling of babes is despicable let alone the child of our comrade, Drax spent his life with one aim, revenge for his fallen wife and daughter, were he alive to hear your words there would be nothing left of you even to make the stew he often spoke of." "Gamora's right, we aren't selling her that's stupid, she is one of us now but are any of you forgetting her mother who is dead on that cot? She needs to be taken care of, now I don't know if we should take her to Xandar and give her a funeral like a Xandarian or try for as close to a Terran funeral as we can manage but she…deserves something." With Peter's words The Doctor smiles. "There, finally some positive words surrounding this little miracle. So it's settled? Groot will care for the child and you two will keep Subject 89P13 from selling her to the highest bidder. If that is all I will be on my way, places to go things to do."

The Doctor's words are not lost on the raccoon "Doctah, watch out" The Doctor's companion yells, making the newborn wail but the doctor has his screwdriver out in a whir and an instant and Rocket's weapon is disabled, nothing but heavy and useless metal in his tiny hands. "The name is Rocket!" "No, you don't want to do that. I don't do guns." The Doctor snarls down at the little beastie but is distracted by Gamora snatching his screwdriver out of his lax hand. "This device? It renders weapons useless?" She turns it over in her hands, fascinated with the potential it carries until The Doctor gingerly takes it back. "Oh love, it does much more than that, I can reroute this ship.." Quill's nervousness is apparent at that "I could disable your body mod, the only thing I can't do is wood." With that he winks at Groot. "So on that note, Rose, Allons-y. Groot, take care of that little one, she is going to be very special." Taking Rose's hand The Doctor leads his companion toward the little blue box. "I am Groot" The humanoid tree calls out, when the pair turn around in the TARDIS's doorway his free arm grows and a pair of flowers grow out of his upturned palm. "Thank you Groot" The blonde blushes and takes a flower, once the doctor does the same they turn away once more and the doors close behind them leaving only a metallic whir and a fading blue box in the TARDIS's wake. "I am Groot" the tree says more softly at the baby. "Carys? Yeah, that seems good enough for such a squishy little thing."


End file.
